Perfect Strangers
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Mother always said never talk to strangers.


**Is it really still Thursday? This week is passing ridiculously slow.**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

Mother always said never talk to strangers.

Dean never really listened when she talked though, and as much as he regretted that, he couldn't dwell on it now. So, he leaned closer to the bar, sweeping across the surface with his rags, and he started a conversation. "Hey, man. What's up?"

The man was soft-looking, like he'd just barely survived a horrible break-up. He had calming blue eyes that made ya wanna sing, and smooth lips that looked as soft as they probably felt. "Hm?"

Dean grinned slyly, flicking the rag over his shoulder, "what's up?"

The man looked behind him slowly, then pointed one finger at himself, to which Dean offered a roll of his eyes. "Not much... I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

Dean rolled his eyes again, having a habit of making things dramatic. "I dunno... maybe why you're you here? Drinking away your sorrows like a loser at 4pm?"

"Would you like me to leave, then?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you harassing me?"

Dean pushed off the bar, holding his hands up in a cool-down gesture. "Easy, buddy. I was just tryin' ta' make conversation."

"Thank you."

The man laid his head back against the cool surface of the bar, ignoring Dean's confused scowl and the way his whiskey was quickly disappearing from it's glass. Everything seemed much nicer from this angle.

"You sure you're okay?"

The man looked up sharply, focusing his glare on Dean's uneasy expression. "I am fine." He gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Fine, man. Whatever you say." Dean rolled his eyes one final time, disappearing from the man's line of view as he moved to grab more whiskey.

"Yes, Dean. Whatever I say. Just because you hold the drinks does not mean you also know how to talk to me!" The man hissed, voice low from a combination of anger and alcohol.

A sloppy grin manifested itself on Dean's tight lips. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" The man shouted back, angry at everything from the crooked grin forming on Dean's face, to the way the bar Open sign was tilted too far to the left, to the way his ex-boyfriend had thrust his engagement ring in his face just hours prior.

"I don't think so, man. Now, let's get you good and drunk!"

"I don't need your help."

"It would appear not," Dean laughed as he filled up the recently emptied glass beside him.

The man nodded, only allowing a small smile at the way Dean's laugh resembled every noise he'd ever loved combined into one quiet harmony.

"So, what's yer name?"

The man looked up slowly, not knowing whether it was appropriate to answer or not, after all, he'd yelled at the guy for the better part of an hour. Finally, "Castiel."

Dean whistled long and low, "that's an odd name, ya got there, Cas. What's it mean?"

"I'm named for an angel of the Lord."

"Yeah? Fancy that!" Dean nodded to the soft music playing over the loudspeakers. "That's pretty cool."

"...Thank you."

"Ya know," Dean started, turning to face Castiel and his blue gazing eyes. "You speak awfully formal for such a down-and-out guy. What d'you do?"

Castiel smiled, enjoying the shift from their earlier conversation, "I am a Professor."

"You teach?"

"Yes, that is the definition of Professor."

Dean scowled, "you know what I meant. What classes ya teach?"

"Psychology and religion."

"Oh, so you're a big religious guy, are ya?"

"It would appear so." Castiel agreed, flicking his fingers against the bar as he watched Dean smooth the rags over the newly clean glasses.

"Not much of a fan, myself. I don't really like the way they treat my kind." He said, looking away from Castiel's burning eyes.

"Your kind?"

Dean sighed, he should have known this would come up sooner or later. "I'm gay." Then, when Castiel didn't move, "don't worry. I won't be offended if you run off; most folks do."

"You're not diseased." Castiel stated as if it were any other fact.

Dean raised his eyes to meet the blue pair that had yet to look away, "ya think?"

Castiel smiled slowly, "I'm gay as well."

"Ya don't say?" Dean grinned all big and proud, "so, Cas. What's up? Why so blue?"

Castiel's lips lifted into a snarl, "I thought we weren't discussing this subject."

"Come on! I didn't figure ya for stupid, Cas! You knew I wasn't gonna drop it, didn't ya?" Dean laughed, leaning back against the wall to give the man his full attention. "Get on with it, then!"

Castiel's lips curled into a sneer, his hands disappearing into his pocket and clenching around the piece of paper held there. He nearly growled out his words, "my... ex-boyfriend. He.. just got engaged to a new man. And... I'm feeling a bit_ blue_ about it. I figured that by now I'd have the whole package by now, ya know? Husband, adoptive children," he forced out a laugh. "The whole nine-yards!"

"Don't I know it." Dean echoed, whistling low. "I feel ya. I want the package too, guess it just hits some of us later than others."

Castiel smiled fully, enjoying the warmth in Dean's voice when he spoke, "yeah."

"So, when's this ex-boyfriend of yours getting hitched?"

"Two months."

"Two months?!" Dean looked alarmed, as if he'd just swallowed a golf ball. "Isn't that a little... I dunno.. Soon?!"

"They've been together for 3 years."

Dean closed his mouth sharply. He'd assumed the wound was fresh if Cas was so upset about it; he'd stupidly thought Cas was _newly_ single. "Was he your last?"

"Yes." Castiel whispered quietly, immediately. He was slightly disturbed by the amount of truths he was admitting to a near-stranger.

"Yeah? That's quite a time! Aren't ya bored of the single life?"

Castiel's smile deepened still, "I've been bored since the second _day_."

Dean's laugh filled the air in a way that made Castiel want to listen for the rest of his life. The man had the prettiest green eyes, and one of the best bone structures Castiel had ever seen. Dean was the kind of man he'd want to spend his life with.

"Dean! You're off for the night!" Came a call from the back as a taller, dark-haired man emerged from the door behind the bar.

Dean glanced around for the clock, swearing low. "Shit! It's past five! Time flies, I guess."

Castiel tried to hide the grimace beginning to form on his lips. "I guess so."

Dean nodded at him before disappearing behind the door, smiling at the man labeled Sam as he passed. Castiel's smile switched off and he stood, placing several crumpled bills on the table before making his way to the door.

"Hey! Wait up, Cas!"

Castiel spun around.

Dean came racing up beside him, pulling a winter jacket tight around his shoulders, "wanna get a drink?"

Castiel laughed for a long time. "A drink?" He wondered incredulously, dry sarcasm creeping into his tone.

Dean grinned slowly, "I'm tryin' ta' ask you out, Cas! Would you just let me?" Castiel smiled and nodded, allowing the man to continue. "Whatever, ass. Anyway, let's get dinner. Ya never know, the whole package could be just around the corner!"

Castiel glanced at him, a slow grin crept across his face as red tinted the back of Dean's ears.

"Stop looking at me like that, would ya? Is it a yes or no?!"

Castiel stopped walking, turning to face the man with kind eyes and a soft face, "it's a yes."

Dean swore he'd never smiled so large.


End file.
